O Retículo de Cosmo
by siegfried.dragonslayer
Summary: Estranhos acontecimentos ao redor do globo, cavaleiros dourados em súbito concílio. Com os Titãs novamente subjulgados, uma outra estranha força ameaça o Santuário. Aventura de mistério e sangue, o que pode ser mais ameaçador do que o retorno dos Titãs?
1. A Convocação Dourada Parte 1

**O Retículo de Cosmo**

Capítulo 1 - A Convocação Dourada

**Parte 1**

O dia acordava brumoso, o sol mal havia se levantado e aquela figura fugaz deslizava apressada pelo que restavam de sombras na capital carioca. Poucos poderiam sequer notar a sua presença, dada a destreza que desenvolvera em seu ainda incompleto treinamento, e era com isso que contava, pois não queria chamar mais a atenção das autoridades locais do que a ocasionada por sua preciosa bagagem na aduana brasileira. Sua armadura não era lá muito valiosa, afinal não era ainda um cavaleiro, todavia, seu mestre recomendara nunca sair sem ela, em especial, em uma missão tão importante. E ele não podia fracassar, a continuidade de seu treinamento dependia de que aquele pacote fosse entregue em segurança. Fora o próprio Grande Mestre que lhe explicara sua tarefa. A emoção de encontrá-lo pessoalmente renovara as suas forças e reacendera o desejo de sagrar-se um defensor de Athena, e era por isso, repetia sua mente incessantemente, que ele não podia fracassar.

Relembrava da agonia que a pouco passara, enquanto caminhava cuidadosamente em direção ao seu destino, sabia que se não fosse pela carta do Santuário, jamais teria sequer saído do aeroporto. Falava duas ou três palavras em português e com elas não conseguiria explicar a enorme quantidade de metal que trajava, muito menos evitar que a notícia de um viajante tão peculiar vazasse para a imprensa, e isso seria a sua morte, pois ninguém podia saber da existência de sua ordem. Pensava, agora que se aproximava de seu destino, em seu próximo problema: como entregar sua encomenda, porém seus pensamentos foram de súbito interrompidos, ao virar uma esquina e se deparar com aquele magnífico sol nascente na praia de Copacabana.

Havia finalmente chegado, o luxuoso e imponente hotel estava quase a sua frente, mas para entrar, deveria sair das sombras e se expor aos olhos curiosos dos brasileiros. Torcia para o seu manto ser mais discreto que sua armadura.

Era uma fria manhã de segunda-feira, fria demais para aquele final de inverno carioca, João estava cansado por mais uma noite de trabalho naquela chique, mas demasiadamente massante, recepção. Ansiava por um emprego melhor, mas como necessitava daquele mísero salário, precisava se contentar. A noite havia sido gelada e sua única distração havia sido aquele jornal esquecido por algum hóspede sobre a bancada, nenhuma notícia deveras interessante, só mais duas tragédias: um navio russo colidira com um cargueiro e naufragara quase que imediatamente, matando pelo menos 400 pessoas; e dois aviões que bateram em pleno ar sobre Cerritos, na Califórnia, vitimando mais 82 inocentes. Não conseguia evitar de pensar que aquele ano estava sendo demasiadamente catastrófico, não fazia duas semanas que cerca de 2000 pessoas haviam morrido em um desastre ambiental, na região do lago Nyos em Camarões, havia também a explosão da Challenger, no final de janeiro e como poderia ele se esquecer do desastre nuclear de Chernobyl. Alguns místicos chegaram a afirmar veementemente que tudo isso eram presságios do Apocalipse, anunciado pela passagem do cometa Halley pelo seu perihélio, seja lá o que isso significava.

João não costumava acreditar nessas bobagens, afinal o que ele, um mero recepcionista, poderia fazer a respeito? Preferia mesmo pensar no que faria em sua próxima folga, que esses tais astros, os mesmos que anunciavam o fim dos tempos, reservaram capciosamente para o feriado vindouro, de forma que ele finalmente poderia levar seu filho ao desfile militar da independência. Não podia negar, estava feliz.

-Olá! Bom dia! - Foram essas palavras proferidas em um inglês carregado de um sotaque tão distinto, que o acordaram de seus devaneios. De tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que estava, deixara de notar a entrada daquela peculiar figura, que agora o encarava. Era um sujeito estranho, não era alto, não teria muito mais do que 1,7 metros de altura, mas extremamente corpulento; os vistosos cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e a franja desigual, pouco acima dos olhos, conferiam uma aparência de pueril desleixo ao rosto redondo e castigado pelo sol, mas ainda sem o sinal dos primeiros fios de barba. Seus olhos também negros possuíam uma sagacidade, que muito contrastava com a sua juventude. Porém, o que mais lhe causara espanto eram os trajes do garoto, que só reparara em uma segunda olhada, uma bata marrom surrada e carcomida, que mais parecia oriunda de um paupérrimo convento franciscano ou vinda diretamente do filme Star Wars.

-Olá! Poderia falar com o senhor Al... José Alberto da Silva? - Continuou o garoto, antes mesmo que João pudesse por um pouco de ordem em seus pensamentos. Parou e respirou fundo antes de procurar pela palavra para responder. - Um momento por favor. - Não sabia se tinha dito alguma bobagem, seu inglês era realmente muito pobre, mas parecia que havia ganhado algum tempo, pois o menino aquietara-se e começara a observar boquiaberto o luxo daquele salão. Foi até o livro de registros e começou a procurar pelo nome em questão. Momentos depois, voltou-se para seu interlocutor e meio que tremulo disse - O senhor José Alberto está em seu quarto e pediu que não fosse incomodado por motivo algum.

-Mas é muito importante. Eu realmente preciso falar com ele. - Retorquiu o garoto em um inglês ainda mais incompreensível para João, que entendeu o que dissera mais pela sua expressão facial de descontentamento.

-Sinto muito, mas é o regulamento do hotel. Eu só posso perturbar o descanso de um hóspede em uma situação extrema. - João lembrava-se daquele hóspede retornando tarde da noite, era extremamente alto e parecia muito forte, exatamente o tipo de pessoa com a qual não se quer confusão. Havia deixado bem claro que não queria ser incomodado por nada nesse mundo e apesar de parecer muito calmo, João tinha medo de qualquer reação daquele homem, era, pois, mandar esse sujeito esperar, exatamente o que ele iria fazer. Estranhamente, esse tal de José Alberto falava um português perfeito mas carregado de um sotaque que muito lembrava o desse garoto, que agora, o encarava insistentemente, como se a sua cara feia fosse acuá-lo. - Você pode esperar, quando ele acordar eu aviso que você quer falar com ele.

-Mas é realmente muito importante...- estava começando a se desesperar e por falta de opção, já estava considerando mesmo a hipótese de se sentar naquele sofá ao lado e esperar, quando se lembrou de um código de emergência do Santuário, sabia que tal procedimento não deveria ser utilizado levianamente e que a sua mal utilização poderia incorrer em algum castigo, mas o que quer que seja que havia feito com que o Mestre mandasse um mensageiro com urgência para o outro lado do Atlântico, deveria ser uma justificativa suficiente.

João sentira um alívio quando o garoto dirigiu-se ao sofá. Estava recomeçando a folhear o jornal, quando voltou a ouvir sua voz inoportuna. - Com licença, mas é realmente uma emergência. A esposa do senhor José foi hospitalizada essa madrugada e está correndo risco de vida. - João se assustou, chegou a pensar por um momento que o garoto estivesse mentindo, ao tentar entender por que não tinha dito aquilo logo de princípio, mas logo desistiu dessa linha de pensamento e pegou o telefone. - Vou avisá-lo.

-Ele pediu para que suba. O quarto dele é o 42. Basta subir por aquele elevador até o quarto andar, será a segunda porta a sua direita. - O garoto nem chegou a agradecer, abriu um enorme sorriso e saiu correndo em direção ao elevador.

Aldebaran abriu a porta, parecia assustado. Nunca havia falado, ou sequer visto o caveleiro de Touro na sua vida, mas aquele gigante com mais de 2 metros de altura e aparência paradoxalmente amigável era com certeza ele.

-Bom dia, Aldebaran! Eu sou Tyom, aprendiz de Kalimera da Coroa Boreal. Fui enviado pelo Mestre do Santuário para entregar-lhe essa mensagem. - O garoto falava um grego clássico impecável e o envelope de linho com o selo do Santuário, que estendera, conferiam-lhe total confiabilidade. Observou o garoto dos pés à cabeça e pediu que entrasse.

O quarto, no qual o cavaleiro estava hospedado, era compatível com o seu tamanho de tão grande que era. Muito luxuoso também, quem lhe dera um dia ser um cavaleiro tão respeitado para poder usufruir de coisa semelhante em suas férias. Aldebaram pegou o envelope e dirigiu-se até uma mesa, ofereceu uma cadeira a Tyom e se sentou em outra. Rompeu o lacre de cera com certa dificuldade, no interior do envelope havia dois papéis um cuidadosamente dobrado, também de linho, e outro que parecia uma passagem aérea. Bateu os olhos na passagem e viu que tinha uma reserva para um vôo ainda essa noite. Ficou ainda mais curioso, uma curiosidade mórbida temperada com um pouco de preocupação. Abriu o outro papel e leu. Leu mais uma vez para ter certeza de que não entendera nada errado.

Algo realmente grave havia, de fato, ocorrido, pois da última vez que um Concílio Dourado havia sido convocado, foi para deliberar sobre o iminente retorno dos Titãs, o que seria dessa vez? Nenhuma pista na carta, a única coisa clara era a urgência, dado que o encontro ocorreria em pouco mais de um dia. Suas tão merecidas e aguardadas férias haviam abruptamente terminado. Não estava bravo, não demonstrava sequer chateação. Adorava ser um cavaleiro, lutar por Athena e defender o planeta e por isso estava somente curioso e preocupado com as atuais circunstâncias. Contudo, ainda era cedo, o Sol mal havia nascido e o seu vôo era somente à noite. Ele ainda tinha um dia de férias! Além do mais, quando será que poderia ele retornar retornar às terras tupiniquins? Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao garoto, que atônito apenas observava, abriu um enorme sorriso e disse:

-Vamos aproveitar esse belo dia na praia de Copacabana?

* * *

_Todos os direitos reservados._


	2. A Convocação Dourada Parte 2

**O Retículo de Cosmo**

Capítulo 1 - A Convocação Dourada

**Parte 2**

Finalmente começara a entender o motivo de ele ser o único cavaleiro dentre todos os mensageiros convocados. Aquele lugar era realmente inóspito como diziam todas lendas e, por mais exigente que fosse o treinamento para se sagrar um verdadeiro defensor de Athena, nenhum aspirante estaria em condições de garantir o cumprimento dessa importante tarefa. Mal sabia, se ele mesmo estava a altura desse desafio.

Já fazia pelo menos dois dias que ele havia deixado o conforto daquela pequena e simples vila ao sopé da montanha, seguira estritamente o caminho indicado por um senhor, cujo nome não era capaz de pronunciar, mas que lhe parecera um grande conhecedor daquelas paragens e por mais estranho que soasse, demais acostumado a presença de cavaleiros no local. Diziam que o cavaleiro de Áries era o único com capacidade e conhecimento para restaurar uma armadura sagrada, mas por que ele se isolava em um lugar como esse? Diziam também que desde que o atual Grande Mestre assumira o controle do Santuário, ele se exilara em seu refugio nas longínquas montanhas do Tibete e que jamais respondera a qualquer convocação por mais importante que fosse, o que lhe levava a pensar que sua missão estava fadada ao fracasso por mais que se esforçasse.

A cada passo que dava o ambiente lhe era mais hostil, a temperatura despencava rapidamente e já começara a sentir os efeitos da altitude, pois desde a noite passada uma forte dor de cabeça lhe assolava e uma violenta e intermitente náusea lhe castigava. Isso sem falar na dificuldade para respirar, devido ao ar estar tão rarefeito. A trilha era íngreme e traiçoeira, às vezes escavada como um túnel entre duas paredes de pedra, ora beirando um mortal desfiladeiro, sendo nesse caso, na maioria das vezes, estreita o suficiente para obrigá-lo a caminhar cautelosamente pé ante pé com as costas apoiadas à montanha. Tinha uma forte impressão de que não era bem vindo e aquele colosso de pedra, que quase tocava o firmamento, parecia ter o mórbido prazer de deixar isso bem claro.

Ao amanhecer daquele quarto dia de caminhada, o sol não passava de uma mancha avermelhada vista através de nuvens que a cada instante mais se acinzentavam. O vento gélido zunia intermitentemente carregando consigo adagas de gelo que castigavam o seu rosto. O andar era penoso, mas ele era bravo e continuava. A cada momento que passava tinha a impressão de adentrar os domínios etéreos, dada a quantidade de neblina que o rodeava. O nevoeiro era tão intenso que mal conseguia enxergar um metro a sua frente, quem diria para onde a trilha o levava. Estava tudo tão branco, tão quieto, parecia até que o vento havia cessado e ele, mergulhado no nada. Ouvia somente o bater forte e constante de seu coração, que acelerava. Um calafrio subiu-lhe a espinha e ele parou. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou imóvel, imerso numa imensidão alva, mesmerizado. Estava paralisado por um medo sufocante, que se quer sabia de onde vinha. Perdera completamente o senso de tempo e espaço, não sabia mais de onde tinha vindo, nem para onde deveria prosseguir, estaria próximo de seu destino?

A fria armadura pesava demandando um imenso esforço para não deixar que seu corpo se vergasse. Não podia ficar mais ali parado, ou morreria congelado. Encheu o peito de coragem e deu o próximo passo. O chão cedeu. Caia vertiginosamente em direção ao nada.

Não foi mais do que alguns instantes, alguns poucos metros, mas o suficiente para que sua vida passasse diante de seus olhos. Um tranco parou com a queda. O ar revolto fez com que a névoa se dispersasse um pouco e ele pudesse ver que se encontrava sobre uma ponte de cordas que pendia sobre um abismo, cujo distante fundo estava repleto de pontiagudas estalagmites. Estava a meio caminho do outro precipício, quando provavelmente uma das cordas que sustentavam a precária passagem se arrebentou, fazendo com que a ponte e ele despencassem, por sorte, os cabos remanescentes aparentemente aguentavam o peso da estrutura, salvando-lhe de uma morte prematura.

Estava assustado, mas sabia que qualquer movimento mal calculado poderia lhe custar a vida. Com muito cuidado se arrastou até o outro lado da ponte, de onde pode observar com mais cuidado o fundo do abismo. Notou algumas manchas no mar de lanças de pedra abaixo, com o progressivo dispersar da névoa, pode ver que se tratavam de ossos, ossos humanos, muitos ainda envoltos em armaduras enegrecidas e como seus portadores, também desprovidas de vida. Sem dúvida eram os restos de mortais de cavaleiros, que haviam fracassado na sua busca pelo ferreiro de Athena.

A trilha seguia agora estreita por entre duas descomunais paredes de pedra, que de tão imensas, negavam-lhe a visão do firmamento. O ar estava estagnado e carregado de um odor indecifrável a neblina era mais rala e revelava uma luminosidade crescente, conforme andava. A vontade de correr era grande, queria chegar logo a seu destino e sair daquele beco sufocante, mas sabia que não deveria contar novamente com a sorte e isso, juntamente com as recentes lembranças da morte que escapara, era suficiente para que segurasse o passo e redobrasse a atenção.

A passagem finalmente se abriu, revelando um braço da montanha emoldurado por um céu de azul cristalino, em cujo centro pairava insolitamente um pagode rubro banhado por um inesperado sol. Seria esse o refugio do cavaleiro de Áries? Aproximou-se cautelosamente, não havia sinal de ninguém nas proximidades e a construção estranhamente não possuía nenhuma porta, apenas janelas nos andares superiores. Começava já a se perguntar se sua empreitada não havia mesmo sido em vão. Rodeou o imenso prédio que parecia completamente abandonado na imensidão da montanha sem sentir qualquer cosmo, não havia ali nenhum traço que denunciasse a presença de nenhum ser vivo, muito menos de um poderoso cavaleiro dourado. Os cadáveres empilhados no último desfiladeiro não deixavam dúvidas sobre estar no lugar certo. Mas onde estaria o guerreiro que procurava, de certo, não ali. Clamou por seu nome, porém, só obteve o eco como resposta. Pressentia que esperar por lá não traria nenhum resultado, o sol já ameaçava se por e não queria nem passar a noite naquele desolado, muito menos se aventurar pela precária ponte na escuridão. Deveria partir imediatamente. Deu uma última e infrutífera olhada ao seu redor e partiu em direção a passagem por entre as montanhas.

Ao chegar à entrada da passagem, percebeu que não poderia voltar, afinal como ele encararia o grande Mestre, o que falaria? Ninguém jamais acreditaria que ele esteve lá e simplesmente não havia encontrado o defensor da primeira casa zodiacal, seria taxado de desertor e punido com a morte. Era, pois, melhor retornar ao pagode e esperar que ou o cavaleiro aparecesse, ou que a morte o encontrasse. Procurou por algum recanto mais protegido do vento nas proximidades do pagode, onde se sentou para assistir o sol que se punha magistralmente.

- Não é magnífico o por-do-sol em Jamiel, Delios? - falou uma voz serena logo a seu lado. Delios virou-se em direção à enigmática voz e viu, sentado sobre uma pedra a não mais do que dois metros, uma figura esguia e pálida com longos cabelos lilases presos no meio das costas, trajando coloridas roupas típicas, que o observava calmamente. Fora pego completamente de surpresa, sem saber como reagir, emendou - Lindo... mas como sabe o meu nome? Quem é você?

Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se até Delios. - Eu sou Mu, o cavaleiro de Áries. Bem vindo ao meu refúgio. Vejo que a sua persistência é bem maior do que a sua perspicácia. Mas responda-me uma pergunta que me inquieta, o que o traz a um lugar tão distante do Santuário, quando obviamente não a nada que eu precise fazer pela saúde de Octans?

- Sim, minha armadura está em prefeito estado. - respondeu o garoto ainda sem jeito. - Eu fui enviado pelo grande Mestre para entregar-lhe essa mensagem urgente. - O jovem cavaleiro pegou um envelope de linho um pouco amarrotado e o entregou ao ferreiro. Mu agradeceu ao garoto, e sem sequer se preocupar em verificar o selo ou abrir a carta, colocou-a descuidadamente na bolsa que carregava a tiracolo. - Você deve estar cansado e faminto, por que não entramos e comemos alguma coisa?

* * *

_Todos os direitos reservados._


End file.
